Don't Die On Me, Rigby!
by Iron D. Doll
Summary: After making a joke that he wished to have his life shorten, Rigby ended up having much of what he bargained for. Now with the help of his best friend Mordecai, the duo decided to live their lives to the fullest while the time was still ticking for Rigby…
1. Summary

**SUMMARY:**

* * *

**What would you do to make things be the way they were after you found out that your lifeline was cut off short?**

**After making a joke that he wished to have his life shorten, Rigby ended up having much of what he bargained for. Now with the help of his best friend Mordecai, the duo decided to live their lives to the fullest while the time was still ticking for Rigby…**

**But is a half a year long enough or … short enough?**

**With this problem rising the two true bros friendship and bond might actually be put to test. As they have to keep being honest with each other and spending the last time they would be together.**

**This is hard not only in Rigby's part but in Mordecai's also. He doesn't want to see Rigby go.**

* * *

** I decided to make this story after being inspired by a TV drama or something like that.**

** Please enjoy the story and feel free to review and also please no rude ones, ok?**

** -Write 4 Fun-**

** -Iron D. Doll-**


	2. Scene 1

**Scene 1**

"Hey Mordecai!" Rigby called out jumping up and down on the fountain, "Look here there are coins everywhere. Dude, we can seriously buy a new game with all these."

The blue jay bird was slowly making his way towards the fountain while holding a bucket with a scrub and soap inside. He gave out a sigh before shaking his head, "Rigby, that's the wishing fountain. We'd be totally fired if Benson found out we mess with those coins." Mordecai said, "And would you stop jumping up and down on the fountain you could trip or whatever." He continued.

"Pffft. Yeah, right." Rigby snickered and continued jumping higher and faster, "If this is really a wishing fountain then I wanna make a wish." He took out a coin that was stuck in a gum from under his foot while Mordecai watched in disgust. "I _wish _that… I only had a few days to live so I can enjoy my life. Bam!"

"What!?"

Rigby threw the coin in the fountain while Mordecai was open mouthed in disbelief to what Rigby just wish for.

"Dude, are you crazy!?" Mordecai panicked and dropped the bucket to the ground, "Take it back."

"Why should I?" Rigby stated as if it's not a big deal, "As if it would happen anyways. It was just for fun." He kept bouncing up and down on the fountain before he knew it; he slipped all of a sudden and fell in the fountain knocking him unconscious.

"Rigby!"

* * *

Rigby slowly opened his eyes and found his vision kind'a blurry, "Uhhh…hh…huh?" He was wondering where he was and remembered that he fell in the fountain and probably hit his head on the floor that knocked him out. Now he found himself waking up in a white room on a bed that was no stranger to him anymore. After all he'd been there in the place almost half the time in his life.

"Hospital, again…?" Rigby muttered rubbing his head and felt the bandage that was tied around it.

"Oh Rigby, You're awake."

He heard Mordecai's voice and turned to look at the side to see him closing the door.

"Mordecai?" Rigby decided to sit up in bed and felt the pain on his head, "Owowowowowow…"

"Hey, easy there dude." Mordecai warned and sat next to Rigby's bed, "Your head hasn't been healed up."

"My head?"

"Don't worry the doctor's going to check up on you later." Mordecai said, "He said that he has to tell you something, don't know what though."

"Really…" Rigby still felt weak at the moment but decided to ask questions on Mordecai, "Dude, does Benson know I'm here?"

"Yep." Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck, "About that he said that if you won't heal up soon he'd double our chores."

"Come on, I'm almost _dying_ here." Rigby groaned and he was back to his normal sarcastic complainant lazy self.

"Oh, before I forgot…" Mordecai cleared his throat and punched Rigby all of a sudden on the arm.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!"

Rigby glared at Mordecai while rubbing his arm that was hit.

"What the 'H' man! What made you wish to shorten your life?" Mordecai questioned out.

"Why are you making so much of a deal about it?! It was just for fun as if it'd come true anyways."

"That's not the point," Mordecai cried out, "Dude, what would you think I'd do if –"

He was cut off short from their argument when they heard someone knocking at the door. The two of them were silently glaring at each other, though Mordecai was clenching both of his hands into fists. He stood up from where he was sitting and went to get the door.

"Sheeesh, what's wrong with you." Rigby muttered after he left.

The doctor then came in the room along with Mordecai who returned to sit down on the chair next to Rigby's bed. He stood at the foot of the bed with a sorrowful expression on his face as if someone was about to die or someone already died.

"Hey, doc. What's up?" Rigby asked normally looking at the man in white coat and who was wearing a pair of square glasses. He had a giant mole at the side of his nose that caught Rigby's attention very well.

"I don't know how to say this to you Mr. Rigby, sir…" The Doctor started with a sadden tone yet quick, "But base on the checkup we did to you a while ago… We have confirmed that… I'm really sorry to say that… I mean we did try our best Mr. Rigby, sir but…"

"Just cut to the chase, doc." Rigby butted in very impatiently, "Spill it already!"

This made the doctor shock for a while before saying as fast as he can to Rigby, "Sir you are terminally ill."


	3. Scene 2

**Scene 2**

_Terminally ill._

_Terminally ill._

_Terminally ill._

These words left Rigby completely staring blankly in space; he kept repeating these words in his head as if it was an alienated word for some reason. Mordecai on the other hand was wide eyed and open mouthed about the shocking news from the doctor. After that the moment of shock in silence was broken by Rigby.

He turned to Mordecai, "Mordecai, what's terminally ill?" Rigby asked completely indifferent of what the doctor just said.

"Dude… It means you're incurable." Mordecai answered without looking at Rigby yet still surprise.

"Incurable? Incurable of what?" Rigby looked with a confused expression at the Doctor expecting an answer.

The Doctor took a deep breath of courage before getting straight to the point, "After you hit your head on the fountain floor. We took you to the emergency room and discovered you have something worst that's in you. That's in your head to be exact. Something terrible than sickness that rarely happens…"

"Like what? Head injury?" Rigby questioned annoyingly.

"No, Mr. Rigby, sir. It would've been fine if it was like that." The Doctor wished while putting a hand on his forehead, "But unfortunately… You ended up having…" He paused for a sec before gulping, "Brain Tumor."

"…Seriously?" Rigby said one eye brow furrowed, "Brain Rumor?"

"It's Brain Tumor." The Doctor corrected.

"Brain _rumor_, brain _murmur_, what's the difference." Rigby folded his arms he completely doesn't know what that thing is… But unfortunately he has to find out about it or else. Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm again and as always Rigby screamed in pain before glaring at Mordecai.

"Rigby!" Mordecai was enraged for some reason, "Do you have any idea what the doctor said?"

"No."

"You have Brain Tumor that's similar to cancer, dude."

"What?"

"Ugh!" Mordecai slapped his forehead and wiped his face down, "Stop being stupid all the time."

"How about you start making sense for a while!" Rigby pointed at him.

"Um… The two of you please stop…" The Doctor squeezes in to calm them down.

"NO!" They both answered and gave the doctor the 'stay-away-from-this' look. With that cleared the doctor shrunk in silence then just watches the two friends pointlessly arguing with each other. He really wanted to stop them though since he wasn't done saying what he has to say. And sadly, it's the most important part for Rigby's sake.

"As I said a while ago, Brain Tumor is just like cancer, Rigby. So wake up and discover what situation you're in!" Mordecai cried out then punched Rigby on the arm again. This time Rigby punched back then stood up on the bed before jumping on Mordecai and the two of them ended up beating up each other on the floor.

"Why should I care?! I'm just sick that's all!" Rigby was over Mordecai and beating him up with his weak punches.

"Stop that!" Mordecai grabbed both of Rigby's wrists before turning the tables. Now he was over Rigby, he pinned his wrists to the sides, "Listen carefully and listen good, Rigby." Mordecai started gasping from their argument and fight, "You're terminally ill and the doctor said you have brain tumor. Even I can't believe dumb people get that kind of illness."

"Hey!" Rigby cried out very angry and very offended of what Mordecai said then struggled under his grip.

"I said listen!" Mordecai demanded and Rigby stopped all of a sudden and looked at him, "Dude… people who had that illness…" He paused for a while before continuing hesitantly, "Wouldn't live longer than what you think!"

Rigby's eyes widen in disbelief, inside his head the words _'terminally ill'_ repeated before he remembered what Mordecai said after he asked what was that about, _'incurable'_, it was an illness that can't be cured, an illness you might as well be as good as dead for.

"I hope your happy Rigby…" Mordecai continued his voice stern and plain, "You've got what you wished for."

Rigby's stomach squelched like a knot before realizing he doesn't even have the guts to talk angrily back at Mordecai. In fact, the only words he can say at the moment blankly plain was,

"You're lying…

You're lying…

You're lying…"

Rigby repeatedly said these words while staring blankly at the ceiling completely forgetting that he was pinned down by Mordecai and was lying on the floor. Slowly, Mordecai let go of Rigby's wrists before standing up with his head bowed down.

"How much does he have left, doc?" Mordecai asked lowly but the doctor – who had been watching silently as he was told to where he was standing and saw them fighting – already knew he was going to asked that question sooner or later.


End file.
